


Morning Beverages and Train Stations

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tea, Trains, my boys are so gay but they don’t even realize it, this is the fluffiest shit I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: Lance and Ryan always wait at the train station with each other, but what happens when one day Lance reveals his financial problems to the large man?





	Morning Beverages and Train Stations

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow look at who hopped on the rare pair train too? I absolutely adore this ship and I hope you love it too! Enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff!

December was officially Lance’s most hated month of the year. He was constantly cold, had to wear unflattering layers and was currently broke. Which meant that he couldn’t pay the heating bill if he didn’t want to starve, which in turn meant that he had to pull out all of the blankets from his storage closet and layer them on his bed. This also meant that he couldn’t buy coffee to wake himself up in the mornings. The only good thing about the cold mornings was getting to see Ryan.

Ryan was a quiet guy, who gave up his seat for children and the elderly. Ryan who prefers physical books over tablets and phones. Ryan who always somehow manages to look like a supermodel without even trying. Ryan who was now standing on the platform with a cup of tea in one of his large hands.

Ryan had his nose buried in the orange scarf wrapped around his neck and was staring off into space. The train on the opposite track had just pulled in and the wind caused the orange garment to sway. His tan trench coat reached mid-thigh and he wore boots that reached mid-calf. He had a messenger bag on his left shoulder, which Lance knew held his computer and at least 3 different books.

He walked up besides the tall man and nudged his bicep with his shoulder. Ryan’s eyes came into focus and he looked down at Lance before nudging him back. “Morning big guy.” Lance said.

Ryan gave a simple grunt and Lance used his internal _Dictionary For Ryan Kinkade’s Monosyllabic Noises_ to translate that to: “Good morning to you too, Lance.” Man, he really needed to shorten the name for that.

“Whatcha got there?” Lance asked. Ryan rose an eyebrow which translated to: “the same thing that I drink every morning.” A.K.A. ginger tea with a splash of honey and lemon. Lance was thrown for a loop the first time he was told Ryan’s morning beverage. What kind of self respecting american doesn’t drink coffee in the mornings? (a/n: me) Lance prefered an almond milk latte with two shots of vanilla, topped with all natural whipped cream and cinnamon. And god forbid if the whipped cream wasn’t all natural or the milk wasn’t almond, Lance would raise hell for the poor employee who made it.

The first time that Lance had shared his prefered drink, Ryan gave him with confused and mildly concerned look before sighing and placing his his face in his hands and his shoulders began to tremble. Lance was highly concerned by his reaction and began to panic before Ryan lifted his head and Lance saw that he was laughing. When Lance told him that Hunk had described him as a ‘territorial white girl’, Ryan began to laugh even harder.

Lance let out a body shaking yawn and shivered, rubbing his hands together and wishing that he had some coffee to warm them right now. Ryan’s previously dropped eyebrow rose again at his action and asked, “why don’t you have coffee? You’re clearly tired and you look like you need something warm to hold.”

“Well since you’re offering, would you mind if I held your hand?” Lance winked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but still stuck out his palm for Lance to place his own into. Lance immediately clasped their hands together and relished in the warmth his hand provided. Ryan tucked their hands into his pocket and Lance sighed with relief at the warmth that now encomased his hand. He stepped in front of Ryan, so that their chests bumped together and placed his other hand in Ryan’s other pocket. The man clearly wasn’t using it so Lance would use this as an opportunity to warm up his freezing digits. Ryan looked down at the man in amusement before he took a sip of his tea.

“As for the coffee question, I haven’t gotten paid yet so I’m currently surviving on no heating, every single blanket that I own and cheap food. It’s my own fault, I overspent on a shopping spree so now I’m broke. It’s okay though, I’m getting paid on Sunday so everything should even itself out.” It was currently Thursday so Lance just had to make it through 3 more days of absolute hell.

“Do you not have enough to buy coffee?” Ryan asked.

“Not if I don’t want to starve that night.” Lance yawned again. “When this sort of thing happens I usually just get the crappy coffee that they serve at the office.”

Ryan grunted and looked away from the man with a thoughtful look on his face. Lance rose an eyebrow at his reaction, but didn’t bring it to attention. Their train had arrived and they needed to get to work.

~~~

The next day, when Lance arrived at the train station, he saw Ryan holding two cups, both steaming pleasantly. Lance walked up next to him and Ryan casually held out the second drink.

Lance rose an eyebrow at this, but took the offered drink. He blew into the hole and took a cautious sip. His eyes widened when he realized what he was drinking. He quickly lifted the lid and saw whipped cream at the top with a sprinkle of cinnamon. He dipped his index finger in the white froth and stuck it in his mouth and practically moaned at the taste.

It was an almond milk latte with two shots of vanilla, topped with all natural whipped cream and cinnamon. Just the way he liked it. He looked up at the man who was watching his reaction and smiled. “You remembered.” The brightness of Lance’s grin could put the sun to shame.

Ryan simply grunted like it was no big deal. Lance’s grin grew and he rose up on his toes to kiss the man on the cheek. Ryan stiffed in surprise, but it went unnoticed by Lance who was sipping happily at his drink.

“Thank you.”

And if you looked close enough you would be able to tell that Ryan’s cheeks were a bit redder than the rest of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I hope you enjoyed it. This idea has been in my head for a few weeks now and I’m so glad that I was able to write it an post it for you guys to enjoy!
> 
> Come bother me here: @queen-ot-clouds


End file.
